


Elvish Light

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally based on Disney's Notre Dame's song 'Heaven's 'Light'<br/>Written few years ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elvish Light

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based on Disney's Notre Dame's song 'Heaven's 'Light'  
> Written few years ago.

Sam sighed as he walked out the Green Dragon Inn and passed another happy pair of lovers. They were slowly walking hand in hand, vanishing into the night, and they had a kind of glow around them. Sam thought it almost looked like Elvish Light. He smiled to himself but the smile faded when he realized he would never know that warm and loving glow, though he wished with all his might. Because he knew no lad who was just a gardener was ever meant for Elvish Light.

He moved on, he felt the chill cooling his skin and he shivered. When he reached the gate of Bagshot row number 3 he picked up some gardening tools, which his Gaffer had probably left, and put them into their small toolshed. He gazed to the sky and saw a bright star which seemed to be coming closer. And suddenly an Elf smiled at him, she kissed his cheek and stood by his side. He closed his eyes and felt his body warming, like if someone embraced him.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked back to the sky in astonishment. The star was still there and it was far beyond his reach. He felt like he had just awoken from a dream, though he was still standing in the same garden as a few moments before.  
Sam took a few deep breaths and softly he began to sing.

‘I dare to dream that he, might even care for me  
And as I’m standin’ here tonight  
Bagshot Lane seems so bright  
I swear it must be Elvish Light’

The star seemed to twinkle at him and a tear rolled over Sam’s cheek.


End file.
